Stupid Enough
by BlackFingerlessGloves
Summary: Duncan's infidelity broke Courtney. It broke her much more than she would care to admit.


**Hey**

**Here's a little something I came up with today when I was bored and couldn't be bothered doing homework.**

**it's my first DXC fic, so don't judge me too harshly.**

**enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>It was raining. Stubborn raindrops tapped against the charcoal roof. It was irritating. But then again, everything was irritating for Courtney. She lost her first love. He was the one person who could pull her out of her shell, and still control her. She missed his annoyingly attractive smirk, his stupidly alluring piercings, and his terribly hot Mohawk. Everything. It tore her heart in two to think about Duncan in the arms of another girl. A blue haired, pale skinned girl she mistook for a friend. Her emotions were her downfall. But not anymore.<p>

5 years has passed since that pointless torture show ended. Courtney has moved on, only just. She has constructed an intricate and fragile wall around herself. She is always on guard. Whenever a male looks as her, talks to her or gets to know her, her mind is constantly racing with caution. She analyses each and every action and pick up line, to see if he is worth it. She couldn't let herself open up to someone who would destroy her. She has already made that mistake.

On this particular day the rain came down in a dreary continuous cycle. Courtney sat at her window, watching the raindrops travelling down the glass before slashing at the pane. A mug of hot chocolate warmed her hands, and dark bags were under her eyes.

It was her birthday. She was alone. She has worked so hard to push people away. To make sure that no one will penetrate her wall. To keep herself together the only way she knows how. She stated years ago that there was only one alliance she was concerned with- the Courtney Alliance. It seems that some things don't change.

Duncan's infidelity broke Courtney. It broke her much more than she would care to admit. It's amazing what a seemingly harmless summer fling turned relationship can do to a girl. Some can result in lonely birthdays and a dismal routine some would call life.

A knock on the door snapped Courtney out of her trance. We mind whirled in confusion. Who would come? Her footsteps were light on the floorboards and her hands nimbly gripped the door handle. She opened the door with a light pull, and her insides dropped when she saw who it was.

"Duncan." She breathed blankly.

"Courtney," Duncan replied softly.

Duncan was kneeling on the doormat, his teal eyes shining with tears. She remembered him. She remembered the night they raided the kitchen. She remembered all the moments they would argue and end up making out. She remembered the time she found out what he had done. It all came back. Her wall crumbled.

Courtney slammed the door in his face and pressed her back against the door and slid down to the floor. Loud sobs burst through her throat, each one of them filled with agony. About Duncan, about Total Drama, and about the fact that he was now kneeling on the other side of the door she was crying against. Duncan pounded against the door.

"Courtney!" he yelled through the wooden door, the rain dampening his Mohawk, which was now leaning towards one side.

Courtney's cries became louder.

"Look Courtney. I'm sorry. I love you."

Courtney's sobs silenced. She didn't reply. She just listened. He loved her. Did he?

"I, I've always loved you. I, I just cheated on you because I wanted you to move on. I was wrecking your reputation. You're this amazing, beautiful, perfect girl, and I was dragging you down. I thought that if I cheated on you, you would realise that I'm nothing but trouble. Everyone else seemed to think so. Remember when I met your parents? I just, I know you could've done so much better than me, so I thought I'd give you a push forwards and let you become the incredible lawyer you've always wanted to be."

Courtney's eyes stung with fresh tears. She remained quiet. Although she couldn't see Duncan, she could sense there was more he wanted to say. Duncan continued.

"I never stopped loving you. I was with Gwen since Total Drama. But I was always thinking about you. We broke up a week ago. When she said she loved me, I called her by your name. Courtney."

Courtney's head rose up from her knees.

"Courtney. Please. I'm so sorry. You don't have to take me back. I just want you to promise that you will get out of that house and achieve those dreams you were so obsessed with when we were 16. I love you."

Courtney slowly stood up. She opened the door and stared Duncan straight in the eyes. She travelled deep into his bright pools of teal. She saw every word he just spoke glisten in his eyes.

"Duncan." Courtney said softly. She suddenly pulled him into a desperate hug. She gripped his neck like it was life itself. Perhaps for Courtney, it was. Duncan's arms wrapped around her waist. His fingers gripped every curve. The rain continued to pour down on them.

"I love you too." Courtney whispered into Duncan's shoulder. They remained in that position for a while; this was no doubt Courtney's best birthday.

Courtney was naive enough to fall for him, blind enough to trust him, and now, she was stupid enough to take him back. But hey, nobody's perfect. Just look at the man he was hugging.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go!<strong>

**a little sad fic that sprang to my mind.**

**review please :)**


End file.
